


EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SMT: Makoto Yuki VS. Yu Narukami

by The_Qing



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Gender Bender, egotism, epic rap battles of history - Freeform, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Qing/pseuds/The_Qing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Western release of Persona 4: Dancing All Night just around the corner, the Wild Cards of Persona 3 & 4 get musical to determine whose game is better once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SMT: Makoto Yuki VS. Yu Narukami

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Apologies for the upcoming profanity, OOCness, vitriol and oh dear sweet lord, why the hell did I write this?!

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SMT!!!**

** **

P3ROTAGONIST!

**VERSUS!**

P4ROTAGONIST!

**BEGIN!!!**

** **

**Makoto**  

Getting this out of the way, right from the start,

Before I take my headphones off and tear you apart,

If it wasn’t for my game, yours wouldn’t even exist,

Sold more copies than the one starring you four eyed twits!

Would I hit a guy wearing glasses, hell I’d hit a chick,

Not with my Persona, but with my Mara-sized dick!

I can wield a load of weapons; you can only grip a shaft,

Challenging my Armageddon spell? Man, you gotta be daft!

**Yu**  

Surprised I survived? Well that’s _LIFE_ , don’t you know?

You can attribute those force fields to my mission control!

My buddies help me out, and let me tell them what to do,

Because we actually talk, unlike you and your crew!

Helped them all in their social links, now they help me in battle,

Instead of casting Marin Karins and spouting trite prattle!

Galactic Punts,  Fan Assaults, and more got us so far,

But if we need to duck and cover, well at least we can GUARD!

**Makoto**

Stop lying to yourself, and accept the bitter truth,

You’re just a meddling kid with a sparkling Scooby-Doo!

I was recruited by the SEES 'cause I’m the best of the best,

Bagged a redheaded heiress with magnificent breasts!

You’ve been eating too much Mystery Food X If you think you can win,

My Ultimate Persona’s the Saviour Supreme who died for your sins!

If you had any brains, Sherlock, you’d hop a train and flee.

I’ll school you so hard, Teddie will be saying, “Sensei”, to me!

**Yu**  

You’re gonna need that Messiah,

‘Cause you’re about to be perforated,

And how can you take me to school,

When you never even graduated?

You may have been recruited, but you never truly led,

Barely making decisions, while getting all of the cred’,

FES? Please! My rerelease was Golden like the sun,

I’d warn you about letting the door hit you, where Koromaru should have bit you,

But I see you all ready are one.

“Is there anyone who can finish this fight? Anyone?”

**????**

AWWWWWWW, HELL NAW!!!

**Makoto**  

They call me FeMC, the OG, that’s me! And not just because of karaoke!

I’ll Great Seal your mouth shut to stop all your jive-ass malarkey!

You placed second in drag, because you’re an awful crossdresser,

Well take a gander at these, chump, I can actually change my gender!

P3P fixed all the combat’s issues, so now our evokers are battle ready,

If you don’t pipe down, I’ll choke you out with Akihiko’s pocket spaghetti!

Come on, “Big Bro”, why you gotta be such a creep?

For your sis-con antics, you ought to be put to sleep!

**Yu**  

What’s that? I was too busy being a swag surrogate soul brotha’,

And I couldn’t hear you with your mouth on Ken’s naginata!

While you’re wasting time at the arcade and having Mitsuru write your checks,

I’m doing several jobs to get paid, so you can go get REKT!

When it comes to silencing me, there’s nothing you can do,

I’ll inhale your fog of lies and huff out platinum tunes!

You beat a mindless mistress of death that would’ve done us great harm,

Well I punched one out too, one that could scheme, one that could think,

And I didn’t even break my arm.

**Igor**

WHO WON?

WHO’S NEXT?

YOU DECIDE!

EPIC.

RAP-BATTLESOF-S.M.T!!!


End file.
